


Switched

by TayTayCap93



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Twilight Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Quote: “You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You’re moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You’ve just crossed over into... The Twilight Zone.” -Rod Serling, The Twilight ZoneSummary: A knight from the kingdom Pars ends up in a world in another realm, taking a prisoner’s place.





	1. In A Prison

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the chapters are added. I might change the rating too, we’ll see how this story goes. I have no idea what the wooden restraints (that Kimblee wore in prison) are called. Anyone who knows the proper name can mention it in the comments section.

A man in a gray suit named Rod Serling stood in front of a jail cell of a prison in a powerful nation called Amestris. The man in the jail cell wore a black, sleeveless tunic with black pants and black leather boots. His hair is long, black, and kept in a low ponytail. “In the jail cell behind me is a man named Daryun. He’s knight from the kingdom Pars who was taken from his world and placed into another; he switched with a prisoner named Zolf J Kimblee, now roaming free in his world while Daryun is imprisoned in jail in this world. What both men don’t know is they’ve crossed into the Twilight Zone.” 

 

Daryun looked around the jail. There was only a bed and one window that provided light in the small room. The door was metal. Daryun banged and shouted, “HELLO?! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?” 

A rectangular, wooden restraint for the hands was on the floor. Some how the original prisoner got them off or had help.

 

A small slot on the door was opened by one of the guards. He took one good look at Daryun and noticed the wooden hand retraint. He shouted “KIMBLEE ISN’T IN HIS CELL! I FOUND HIS RESTRAINTS ON THE GROUND!”

 

“WHAT?!” Another guard looked into the cell and saw only Daryun and no one else. “WHERE’S KIMBLEE?! HOW DID HIS RETSRAINTS COME OFF?!! WHO IS THE BUFF GUY IN BLACK?!”

 

“I don’t know sir.” 

 

“SOUND THE ALARMS, KIMBLEE ESCAPED. NOTIFY THE WARDEN.”

 

“What about the man in black sir?”

 

“Get him out we’re interrogating him for answers.” An alarm sounded off. The door opened. Three guards came in with guns and a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Show us your hands!” One of the guards demanded. Daryun was confused by the request but showed his hands to the guards. They guards looked at them and were relieved to see nothing on them.

 

“Face the wall and place your hands on it.” One guard demanded. With hesitation Daryun faced and placed his hands on the wall like he was told.

 

Two guards came up behind him, cuffed his hands together behind his own back, and they lead him out of the small room. They walked through a section of the prison where the other prisoners are kept. The other imprisoned men shouted and pointed at Daryun. Some laughed at how funny he dressed.

 

“Where am I?” They walked through a hallway.

 

“Central Prison in the nation Amestris.” Daryun was confused of the answer he heard but said nothing. 

 

“Why did you and your comrades need to see my hands?” They entered into another small room with a small table three chairs.

 

Daryun was baffled by the lamp hanging above the table. “Never seen a lamp before?” Another guard jokingly asked

 

“I haven’t.” Daryun sat down at the table on the opposite side of two of the guards. The third guard stood outside. The door they came through opened. The warden came in and sat down on the third chair across from Daryun.

 

“I am the warden, I’m in charge of this prison. I’ll be the one asking the questions. I’ll start off with a simple one. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Daryun.”

 

“Where are you from Daryun?”

 

“The kingdom Pars.” The two guards sitting beside the warden started snickering.

 

“Don’t joke with me! There’s no such place.” This shocked Daryun. No only was he in a country he didn’t existed but no one has heard of Pars. He was starting to think he’s in an entirely different world where the kingdom he’s from didn’t exist.

 

Instead of trying to convince them he’s from another world, he decided to lie about not remembering where he’s from. “Actually I can’t recall where I’m from.”

 

The warden looked at him funny but decided not to press on with he place of birth. That didn’t matter, what really mattered was finding out how Kimblee got out and his location. “Do you recall how you got into the prison cell?”

 

“No. I was in the stables caring for my horse. A bright light appeared and the next thing I knew I ended up in this prison... in the jail cell.”

 

A guard pulled out a mug shot of Kimblee and placed it on the table. “Do you know who this man is?” Daryun was shocked at how similar his face the color and his hair (the color, length and that it was kept in a low ponytail) looked similar to his own. “The only time I’ve heard of the name “Kimblee” was today. I’ve never seen him either nor spoke to him.”

 

“Is that so? Then you wouldn’t know where he went would you?” Daryun guess was this Kimblee is somewhere in his world. “I don’t know where he could be.” The warden wasn’t happy with the answer. 

 

An hour later he was released from the prison. There wasn’t a good reason to keep him. Daryun was on his own in a new world he knew nothing of. While he walked through the large city, he wondered how his uncle, Arslan, and his other comrades react to him being missing.


	2. A New Job

_Rod Serling stands in the bed chamber of a knight named Dayrun. In the bed wasn’t Dayrun but a prisoner from another world named Zolf J Kimblee. He was sleeping soundly on the bed. He wore the cloths he was given in prison. He was starting to grow whiskers on his chin._

 

_“The man behind me is Zolf J Kimblee. A prisoner taken from his own world. For the moment he’s enjoying the luxury of sleeping on a soft bed belonging to a knight of Pars named Daryun, who took his place in his world. What both men don’t know is they’ve crossed into the Twilight Zone.”_

 

_Kimblee woke up to the sound of knocking on the wooden door and a gentle voice of a young. “Daryun are you awake?” The prisoner looked around the room and realized right away he’s not in Central Prison anymore. He looked outside and realized he’s not in Amestris anymore either. It’s some sort of kingdom that you would find only in fairytales._

 

_Kimblee looked through the drawers for anything he could wear. So far all he found was a knife. During his search the door opened and entered a boy with deep blue eyes, pure white hair and royal clothing, and fair skin._

 

_He stopped the moment he heard the question. “Who are you?” He turned around and saw the boy who was stunned to him instead of someone else. From the innocent look in the young man’s eyes Kimblee could tell he was the type that would help anyone without a second thought._

 

_He could kill the boy but in this case he can take advantage of the kindness instead. “...Kimblee.”_

 

_“Where’s Daryun? Why are you in his room?”_

 

_“Would trade some cloths and a meal for some answers?”_

 

_“Very well. I’ll bring you clothing and a meal.”_

* * *

 

_He was in the young man’s chambers, which was bigger than the last room they were in. While the servants brought in the meal and a spare set of cloths for Kimblee, he hid. Once they were gone he sat at the small table with prince. “Would it trouble you to reveal your name since you know mine?”_

 

_“I’m Arslan, prince of the kingdom Pars.” It didn’t surprise Kimblee that was with a prince due the clothing he wore. At least he knew where he was...some what._

 

_The two golden plates had bread, fruit, and slices of meat on them. Next to the golden plates where golden cups filled with wine. Kimblee took a bit of each food on the table. It was delicious. It had been to long since he had good food._

 

_“Where’s my friend Daryun?”_

 

_‘That’s the name of the chump’s room I was in huh?’ Kimblee thought to himself as he swallowed a grape. “I don’t know the man and I don’t know his where a bouts either. My guess is some spell had him and I switch places.”_

 

_Arslan was sadden from hearing what Kimblee said. “Perhaps he’s in your kingdom... What is the name of the kingdom you’re from?”_

 

_“It’s possible he’s in Amestris.” Kimblee finished his meal and took a sip of the wine, which also tasted good. “I’m certain he is there.”_

 

_“I’ve never heard of it.”_

 

_“That’s because it’s not of this world but another world.” Kimblee finished his wine. Arslan barely touched his food. “Perhaps we can find the one who cast the spell and make them bring him back here and send me back there.”_

 

_“It would seem to be the only thing we can do.”_

 

_“If you don’t mind, I would like some privacy to change cloths.”_

 

_“Oh of course.” Arslan stood up and walked over to the door “I’ll inform Daryun’s uncle.”_

 

_“I don’t like the idea of anyone else knowing about me.”_

 

_“He has the right to know about Daryun.”_

 

_“Fine... after I change...”_

* * *

 

_Kimblee and Arslan went to find Vahriz, Daryun’s uncle. They found him in the dinning hall of his home by himself. Arslan introduced the men to one another before Arslan explained to him what he discussed with Kimblee. While they had their conversation, Kimblee found a painted portrait of Daryun._

 

_Kimblee admitted to himself that Daryun did have a similar face and hair to his own everything else like his skin tone and body mass are different. He chuckled at the idea of the guards back in his world mistaking Daryun for himself._

 

_“I see... the only thing that can be done is to find the one who cast the spell and make them reverse it. I don’t think to many people should know about Daryun being missing. Let me have a close friend of Daryun’s be in charge of the search. In the mean time we continue on as if nothing happened. If anyone asks about his whereabouts Just say he went to visit a sick relative in my stead.”_

 

_“What should I do in the mean time?” Kimblee asked_

 

_“Lay low and blend in.”_

 

_“In your homeland what did you do?” Arslan asked_

 

_“I’m a soldier back in my homeland.” Kimblee wasn’t entirely lying and he wasn’t telling the entire truth either. At some point in time he was in the army but after killing some important people he was put into jail. He decided since the moment the was realized he wasn’t in Amestris that he wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was in prison._

 

_“Kimblee, I’ll hire you as my bodyguard until we hear anything from Vahriz.” Arslan suggested_

 

_“That sounds good to me.” Kimblee shrugged_

 


	3. A Lost Knight

Through out the day, Daryun thought about how he got to this world. At some point he came to the conclusion that someone or something transported him from his world to this world.

 

It was around eight at night, Daryun was looking for a place to stay at for the night. A black car drove up to him and stopped. The window (of the door closer to the end of the vehicle) went down revealing a man in his late fifties. He wore an eyepatch over his left. 

 

“Hello there.” He greeted politely. “You seem lost.”

 

“The correct term would be out of place.”

 

“Perhaps I can help by letting you stay for the night at my place.”

 

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

 

“It’s no trouble, I have plenty of room and food in my home.My named is King Bradley.”

 

“My name is Daryun. I thank you for your kindness.” A man came out of the vehicle, shutting the door and opening another one.

 

Daryun was hesitant of going near the mechanical machine. “What wrong, you haven’t seen a car before?”

 

“Where I come from cars (along with many other items) don’t exist.” Bradley recalled hearing a rumor of a man in strange clothing mysteriously appearing in Central Prison. He didn’t think the rumor would be true and he didn’t expect Daryun would look very similar to Kimblee.

 

“I see. I’ll answer any questions you have and you do the same for me.” Daryun got into the car. The door was closed behind him by another man who got back into the car and stared driving.

 

During the ride they had a discussion about Amestris, other nations far and close by, and the technology and alchemy in the world. 

 

“If I may. Who is in charge of Amestris?”

 

“I am in charge of both government and the military as Führer-President of Amestris.” 

 

“I apologize for not greeting you properly.”

 

“Just address me as Führer Bradley. You’re not from this world are you Daryun?”

 

“No I’m not. Where I come from we don’t have this advanced technology and alchemy. The people are ruled by a King in kingdoms.” 

 

They arrived at the Bradley manor. The house was huge but quite and lit by a small lamp. The way the homes were build are much different than the buildings are in Pars. They’re more warm and welcoming. “Are you the only one who lives here?”

 

“Nope. I have a wife and a son. Daryun, in your world what were you?”

 

“A knight.”

 

“I recommend you join the military and become a soldier. You won’t have to worry about money and shelter.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“One more thing to consider, I’ll grant you access to any information you need to help you get home.” Bradley showed him to an empty bedroom with a bed, a dresser, an empty closet, and a bathroom connected to the room.

 

Once Daryun was alone he laid down on the bed, facing the roof ceiling. He stared at it until he dozed off, which didn’t take long since he had a long tiring day. 

 

An hour after Daryun went to sleep. Salem and Bradley had a conversation among themselves not as father and son but as two homunculus who work for the same creator. The child was known as Pride and the man was known as Wrath.

 

Pride asked Wrath questions about the stranger that came to their ‘home’ not too long ago. The older homunculu answered each one. Before they went their separate ways for the night Wrath assured Pride that he’ll report to Father about the stranger.

 

The next day Daryun told King Bradley he decided to join the military over breakfast after he was introduced to Salem and Mrs. Bradley. The older man told him where to go before handing him a pair of cloths. “I can’t accept.”

 

Daryun attempted to give them back but the host won’t take no for an answer. “I insist.”

 

“I appreciate your kindness.”

 

“I’m just glad to help. Go head and get ready for the day.” Daryun showered before changing into his new set of cloths. Once he was changed he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. These cloths were different from the ones in his world but they were uncomfortable either.

 

While Daryun was getting ready Bradley made a few couple quick phone calls.

 

At the end of the day Wrath reported to father and the other homunculus of Daryun, telling them what he told Salem. “Can I eat him?” The homunculu called Gluttony asked as saliva rolled down from his jaw.

 

“You already, Gluttony.” The called Lust stated

 

“Keep an eye to make he doesn’t get in the way of our plans.” Father demanded

 

“As you wish.” The homunculus went their separate ways.


	4. Death of The King

_It’s been a month since Kimblee was hired to be Arslan’s bodyguard. It’s been too quiet for his liking but at least there wasn’t any trouble. The prince hasn’t heard anything new from Vahriz. The name of the man in charge of finding news of Daryun’s whereabouts is Narsus. So far he hasn’t found anything._

 

_One night things changed when Kimblee was caught murdering a slave with his alchemy by one of the Queen Tahamine’s maids. The next day he was summoned by her to the meeting room while Arslan was training._

 

_The meeting room was smaller than the throne room. Sun light poured into the room through the door way of the balcony. There was a rectangular table that’s covered by a royal blue cloth with gold trimming. She sat at the end of the table on the left side._

 

_“How can I help you, your highness?” Kimblee asked_

 

_“One of my maids saw your unique skill used on a slave last night.”_

 

_Kimblee sat net to her on the right side, facing her directly. “I’m surprised I haven’t been put in prison or the torture chamber yet. This means you want something.”_

 

_“I’m hesitant. I want to see this talent for myself before anything else happens.”_

 

_“What if it turns out the girl was seeing things?”_

 

_“No harm would come to her.”_

 

_“What if it turns out to be true?”_

 

_“I have use for it.”_

 

_“How can I be sure that you won’t say a word.”_

 

_“I promise on my child’s life to not breathe a word of it.” Kimblee grabbed a vase, placed it on the table, clapped his hands, and with a touch the vase exploded._

 

_“Does anyone else know of your talent?”_

 

_“No. What task do you have in mind, your highness?” She motioned him to come closer. He came close enough for her to whisper something in his ear. He grinned wickedly._

 

* * *

 

_Arslan woke up to an unfamiliar sound of exploding flesh and loud screaming coming from the royal garden, which isn’t too far from Arslan’s chamber window. He went to the garden only to find his shock mother and his father’s headless corps. The head was in million bloody pieces on the ground._

 

_He called the guards. She went up to Arslan and hugged him tightly. He’s shocked by the action, this was the first time she ever hugged him. If only the circumstances weren’t grim. The guards and Kimblee showed up._

 

_“Are you hurt?” Kimblee asked Arslan. The guards searched the area for anyone that could have been around._

 

_“No.” Arslan answered “Neither is the queen. The King... is dead.” Arslan was trying hard to not cry._

 

_“Your highness, you and Prince Arslan should head back to your bed chambers.” One of the guards said. Kimblee and another guard volunteered to walk both of them into the safety of the castle._

 

_The next day there was a burial ceremony for King Andragoras after his death was announced. The whole Kingdom was in morning_

 

_Queen Tahamine took control of the Kingdom immediately. The coordination took place a week after the incident._

* * *

 

 

_Time passed since Queen Tahamine‘s reign began, six months to be exact. Rumors of her being the one who killed the King or paid someone to do it for her was among the noble and the poor. Arslan was the only soul who didn’t believe the rumors of his own mother plotting such an act._

 

_However there isn’t any denial of the queen’s behavior changing since his death. For instance before she was distance and only spoke to her hand maids. It was rare to see her speak with anyone else. Now she was open with the nobles and her own son. Another example was her mood in general. Before she wasn’t sad but wasn’t happy either, no one saw her smile oncenot even any of her maids. Now a warm, welcoming smile graces her face enhancingTime passed since Queen Tahamine‘s reign began, six months to be exact. Rumors of her being the one who killed the King or paid someone to do it for her was among the noble and the poor. Arslan was the only soul who didn’t believe the rumors of his own mother plotting such an act._

 

_However there’s denial of the queen’s behavior changing since his death. For instance before she was distance and only spoke to her hand maids. It was rare to see her speak with anyone else. Now she was open with the nobles and her own son. Another example was her mood in general. Before she wasn’t sad but wasn’t happy either, no one saw her smile oncenot even any of her maids. Now a warm, welcoming smile graces her face enhancing her beauty._

 

_One afternoon when they were alone in the royal garden, she hugged and said to him. “I’m sorry for not being a proper mother.”Shock prevented him from having any responds other than hugging her back._

__


	5. A New Soldier

It has been ten weeks since Daryun was registered to be a citizen of Amestris and joined the military. On that day he gained a reputation from a friendly sword duel with the Führer in front of a group of generals.

 

Three weeks ago he found an apartment for himself. He didn’t own a lot of items just the things he needed to take care of himself. In his spare time he looks through the books in the library but hasn’t found any information that was useful.

 

The training wasn’t easy but it wasn’t a nightmare either. He met a lot of good and few bad men during his days at boot camp. The hardest part for him was getting use to using guns. He’s good at it but there others who are better at using a gun than him. He admits that he prefers using a sword. When he graduated he became a sergeant stationed at East City Headquarters and placed under the command of Lt. General Grumman.

 

Anyone who knew Kimblee were skeptic of him at first but after they spoke with him and saw his hands weren’t tattooed with any alchemy circles they were more relaxed. Three of the people who were most memorable out of everyone else who knew Kimblee were Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Maes Hughes. 

 

Maes Hughes was the first of the three to give Daryun a chance after seeing the palm of his hands and having a conversation with him. Lt Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang gave him a chance after a few good words from Lt Colonel Hughes. Eventually they became friends of the new soldier.

 

Many men tend to be jealous of Daryun due to getting attention from most (if not all) of the women. The only guy who dared to challenge him to a few rounds arm wrestling was a second Lt Jean Havoc, one of Colonel Mustang’s men. The loser had to buy him and his friends a round of beer at a bar of their choice. Daryun won all of the rounds. Havoc ended up buying beer for Daryun and friends; second Lt Heymans Breda, master sergeant Kain Fuery, and warrant office Valto Farman. At some point they also became friends of the new soldier. After the jealous Havoc got over his jealousy he also became his friend.

 

One quiet evening at a bar, he told his new friends his situation of being from a different world and place in their world in the jail cell of Solf Kimblee. Daryun thought they wouldn’t believe him but they did. It was a relief.

 

Later on that same evening Daryun asked, “What do you know of Solf Kimblee?”

 

“I’m surprised the guards at the prison didn’t say anything to you. He’s an alchemist and former soldier who enjoyed doing what he did far to much than any man should.”

 

“What alchemy was he skilled in?”

 

“Explosion alchemy. He clapped his hands together.” Roy clapped his hands and touched the counter. “Then whatever he touches explodes like a bomb.”

 

“Why was he sent to prison?”

 

“Do you know of the Ishmael Civil War?”

 

“Not very much.” Roy explained what the war was and the reason for it for about thirty minutes. “Before the war ended Kimblee killed officers who were higher than him in ranks.”

 

“That explains a few things.” The idea of a man being among the armies of an enemy country of Pars sent shivers down his spin and made his skin turn pale.


	6. Another Death

_In a room at a small cabin in the mountains not too far from Pars, Arslan and Kimblee met Daryun’s friend who had been investigating on methods of bringing Daryun back. His name was Narsus and the young man helping him was Elam. Originally it wasn’t planned for the four men to meet face to face but it couldn’t be helped since Vahriz was ill._

_They sat at a small round wooden table that sat on the right side of the room close to a window. Narsus and Elam were already filled in with the situation of Kimblee, which made this meeting easier for everyone. “Does anyone else know of me?”_

_“No. Just Elam and I.”_

_“What news do you have?” Arslan asked_

_“There might be someone who would know how to trade Kimblee for Daryun. The one who we need to find is a demon possessing a human named Gadevi, who is the adviser and brother of King Rajendra.” Everyone was aware of rumors of Gadevi not being human anymore. Some believe it and some don’t. King Rajendra was one of those who didn’t believe the rumors to be true. Any that dared bring up the rumor would face Rajendra’s wrath._

_“The queen has invited King Rajendra and King Innocentius The Seventh to visit for a few days to start an alliance with them.” Arslan stated “We can speak with Gadevi when he’s alone.”_

_“I don’t think he would be willing to speak to all of us but one of us.”_

_“I suppose you’re right. Who should we have him speak with?”_

_“I should do since I’m the one who has to leave this world after all.”Kimblee stated flatly_

_“I think Arslan should approach him first at the right time.” Elam said. “He can lead him to Kimblee from there.”_

_“That works for me.” Kimblee stated._

_“I think it’ll work too.” Arslan stated. Not too long after Arslan and Kimblee left, Narsus and Elam felt relief to be away from Kimblee and worry for Arslan’s safety._

_They had a hunch that Kimblee was hiding something from Arslan and everyone he came into contact with but he couldn’t put their finger on it. Narsus didn’t like the toxic, deadly vibe he felt from Kimblee. Yes he looked similar to Daryun but he wasn’t anything like his friend character wise. His polite attitude was fake. Anyone who has been around fake people would be able to spot out who was fake and who wasn’t._

_“Elam, keep an eye on Kimblee.”_

_“I’ll make sure nothing happens to Prince Arslan.”_

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon when King Rajendra and King Innocentius The Seventh arrived with their advisers and a hand full of their own servants. They spent most of the day settling in their bed chambers._

_In the evening Kimblee was in the royal garden by himself when he overheard an adviser named Guiscard complaining about his brother who ruled the Kingdom Lusitania. “Perhaps I can offer a solution to your problem in a more private area.” Kimblee said with a smirk as he approached him._

_The stressed and angry man was interested in hearing what Kimblee had to say. “Come to the meeting room in an hour.” Guiscard said, “I’m interested in your proposal.” After an hour passed Kimblee went to the meeting room like the time he spoke with the queen about his ‘talent’._

_Guiscard was sitting at the table the queen sat at when she asked him to do the dirty work Kimblee missed doing._

_“Let’s hear it... I’m sorry what is your name?”_

_“Kimblee. I believe your name is Guiscard.”_

_“It is.”_

_“Before I say anything I have to be sure you’re not going to rat me out.”_

_“I promise to not say a word.”_

_While Kimblee was having a conversation with Guiscard, Arslan and Elam went to Gadevi who was in the library by himself. “Hello your highness and Hello Elam.” The adviser greeted the young prince with a polite smile. “How can I help you?”_

_“I don’t recall telling you my name.” Elam stated in a shocked tone. This confirmed the rumors. There was no way a human can know a name of a person they’ve never met before._

_“I guess I revealed myself.” Gadevi chuckled “You want to ask about the outlander named Kimblee, getting him to his world and brining your beloved Daryun back correct?”_

_“You are right.” Arslan confirmed_

_“How did you know all that?” Elam asked_

_“Demons have a way of...” Gadevi’s brown eyes turned black with a small white pupil in the center. “...getting information faster than humans.” His voice was deeper than any man’s voice. The grin he wore sent shivers down their spins and turned their skin paler than a ghost._

_“I’ll get straight to the point. There is no way for Daryun to get back with any help from human or a demon. Something beyond either is responsible for making him leave and bringing Kimblee here in our world. That same force will bring him back and take Kimblee back to his world when the time come. Just be patient.”_

_Before Either Arslan or Elam could say anything they heard a loud boom sound coming from another room in the kingdom. “Another royalty died a gruesome death.” Gadevi commented before disappearing from the room. The prince ran towards where the sound came from, Elam followed._

_A woman’s scream echoed through out the castle. The sound came from King Innocentius’ room. In the room was a mess of blood and flesh splattered all over the room. The only thing of King Innocentius was the lower half of his body. This scene was too familiar to Arslan. He knew the same man or thing that killed his father killed King Innocentius. The maid who was the first to see the bloody massacre was kneeling on the floor crying. Two guards came into the room. One pulled out the maid and the other looked at the room before feeling nauseous. Elam pulled Arslan out of the room. Guiscard came to see what the commotion was and threw up at the sight before._

_At some point in the night the queen was notified on what happened to one of her guests. Gadevi told King Rajendra of the death of King Innocentius. The remains of the King was cremated. Letters announcing the king’s death were sent to the subjects of Lusitania._

_The ashes were put in a marble box. Guiscard left as soon as all the items were packed and ready to go. King Rajendra did the same fearing for his life but not before promising to form the alliance another day._

_When Guiscard arrived back to the Kingdom Lusitania, the box was placed in hole with a gravestone and made preparations for taking over the kingdom were made._

* * *

_Elam reported what Gadevi told him and Prince Arslan in the library and the death of King Innocentius The Seventh. Narsus was starting to notice a pattern that started after Kimblee met Arslan._

 

_The first King to die a gruesome death was King Andragoras The Third._

_The second King to die the same death was King Innocentius The Seventh._

_The question was, ‘who is next?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I read the manga with the scenes that had Gadevi in them, he looked like he was possessed by demon like how a human was possessed by a demon in the show Supper Natural, which is why I wanted to write Gadevi like that here.


	7. Disturbing Sight

Daryun tossed and turned in his bed. In his small apartment bedroom it was hot but the heat wasn’t the only thing keeping him awake. For three nights he has had the same odd dream of himself talking to a pure white figure in a space of emptiness.

 

The dreamed started off with him wondering the empty space by himself, trying to find a way out.

 

He found a large, stone door and a pure white figure sitting in front of it, legs crossed over each other. “In a hurry to head home are you?”

 

“I’m a bit lost.” Daryun was surprised to only find a mouth on the figure. It almost looked like a human.

 

“A bit?” It laughed “You’ve been out of place for what? A few months? A year?” Was the figure referring to him being taken from his world and placed in this one?

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m known as many things; the world, the truth, and God are a few examples. Not many see me unless...” the grin grew wider “They’re paying for something they want.”

 

“Do you grant wishes?” Daryun asked

 

“Not quiet. You see when a human plays god and attempts to bring someone back from the grave.” The attempt is called human transmutation. Roy explained it to him one afternoon while they were on a lunch break. The attempt never worked. “I make sure the price is paid.”

 

“I’m not trying to bring a human back from the dead.”

 

“You’re trying to head back home before your time to leave.” 

 

“My time?”

 

“A force other than me brought you to this world and it’ll return you to your when the time comes.”

 

“How long will that take?!” Daryun shouted in anger and frustration. He was worried about Prince Arslan having an encounter with Kimblee. The mad man could kill the prince. He’s had many nightmares of coming home and finding the prince’s body in a bloody pulp.

 

“I can put you back but I can’t assure you that Kimblee would leave your world as well.” Daryun isn’t powerful enough to face the criminal but at least he can warn prince Arslan. “There’s also a price for an early leave. What are you willing to give up?”

 

Daryun was confused until he looked down and saw that his right leg and left arm were chopped off. He was horrified at the sight. When did that happen? He didn’t feel anything touching him.The figure laughed until he woke up panting and covered in sweat.

 

Daryun wasn’t sure of what to think of the dream until he had a conversation with the newest recruit Edward Elric. The boy explained to him that the white figure is known as truth and the only ones who see him are those that commit the greatest sin human transmutation. He showed him his metal arm and leg, which are called auto mail as he said, “As a price for getting to close to the sun Al and I got burned.”

 

“What did your brother loose?”

 

“His body.” Daryun turned pale. He realized that the dream he had was a warning of not tempting a powerful being.

* * *

 

 

Roy was moving to central for reasons Daryun couldn’t remember. He asked Hawkeye and his closest men to move to central with him. The colonel asked Daryun to come to central with him and his crew.

 

Daryun accepted and went back to central seven days after he was asked. Once he returned to the big city, he was welcomed by all the women in the offices who were happy to see a new handsome man in the office.

 

One night while he was on duty, he was assigned to be security for research laboratory number three, at some point during his shift he noticed a strange door on the wall. With curiosity he walked up to the door and opened it. It led him to a dark room that was empty.

 

The only light he had was a small flashlight he carried. After an hour of walking he came across a room filled with thin pale creature with a bizarre appearance. They only had one eye which was closed and strange markings on them. They were attached to tubes that were attached to large glass cases filled with red water.

 

Daryun was shocked and disgusted to find such beings in a government building. Before he could process the room more a soldier in the same uniform as him with blond hair appeared behind and asked, “What are you doing here?!”

 

Daryun stuttered for a moment, “I-I was lost and ended up in here.”

“I’ll take you back but don’t talk about what you’ve seen here!” Daryun followed him back to where he was before finding the odd door.

* * *

 

 

Daryun was in his new apartment, reading to attempt to forget what he saw. He couldn’t. There was something very wrong about those things. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. A woman with long, wavy black hair and wearing a black, long, body fitting dresswalks in. “Who are you?!”

 

She ignored Daryun’s question and commented “Wow you really do look Kimblee.”

 

“I get that a lot.” He sighed in annoyance “That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“You saw something you shouldn’t have and I’m here to get rid of the witness.” Her fingers stretched out, turning into small spears, and aimed at his head. Daryun dodged the attack. Thiscontinued until he found a knife and threw it at her, hitting her in the leg.

 

While she was taking out the knife, he ran out of his apartment. He got out of his apartment building. When he was about three miles away from his apartment building he found a telephone booth. He was about use it but stopped when he heard a honking sound. He turned around to face the source of the noice, which was a car with the Führer and another person driving the car. He didn’t get a good view of that person. The older man stuck his head out of the car window and said, “You look lost.”

 

“Someone tried to kill me sir.”

 

“Come in.” Daryun got into the car and sat next to him. He explained his situation to him, not noticing that they were heading towards his apartment building. Instead the car was heading for another location.

 

“Any guess as to why anyone would want to go after you?” Daryun explained what he saw earlier the day. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling of being in danger. The vibe he got from the older man was the opposite of the friendly and polite.

 

“Where are we going, sir?” Daryun asked before disappearing from the car.

* * *

 

 

_Daryun appeared in front of Arslan in a sitting position. The young prince went up to Daryun and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re back.” He couldn’t help but start crying._

 

_The knight hugged the prince back. “The king was killed.” Arslan said between sobs, “The queen was killed.”_

 

_“Was is done by a man named Kimblee?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Don’t worry he won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else.” Daryun got up from the floor and helped Arslan up. “He’s in his own world now.”_

 

_Arslan looked at Daryun and noticed the odd, blue clothing his friend was wearing. “Daryun where were you and what are you wearing?”_

 

_“I was in a world that’s more advanced than our own. I’m wearing a military uniform from that world.”_

 

_Before anything else was said, the guards came to the room to see the queen’s headless corps. The young prince told them everything that happened. Once things settled down Daryun was given a pair of cloths fit for a knight of his status._

 

_The Next Day_

 

_The queen’s death was announced to the subjects that morning. A ceremony of her burial was planned for the evening. His coronation of being crowned King was planned next week. Mean while Daryun made sure to visit his uncle to let him know he’s safe and well._

 

_In the afternoon, Arslan and Daryun were in the meeting room with Narsus and Elam. Arslan wanted to tell them what he learned of Kimblee. Explaining that he killed both kings and the queen with his unknown skill and he was a criminal who was a soldier._

 

_“He clapped his hands together, touched your sword, and created an explosion?” Narsus asked_

 

_“Yes. It’s how he killed the king and queen of pars along with King Innocentius.“ Ars;an answered with despair in his eyes. Kimblee killing the royal couple and King Innocentius didn’t surprise Narsus but how he did it was shocking._

 

_“How is it possible for him to do that?” Elma asked_

 

_“It’s called Alchemy.” Daryun answered before explaining what it is and how it worked. “In the world I was in it’s used by anyone that can master it. I’ve seen a man make fire with the snap of his fingers and I’ve seen another move the earth with nothing but his fists.”_

 

_“Daryun what is the other world like?” Narsus asked. Elam and Arslan were curious themselves, their minds filled with questions._

 

_“I don’t know where to start.”_

 

_“Start from the beginning.” Before Daryun could start his tale there was knocking on the door. A servant came in and announced that a masked man requested to see Arslan. The prince said he’ll see the man at once. The knight agreed to wait to tell his tale until the prince can spare another moment through out the day._

 

_The knight comes back from his unexpected travels into another world and came back only to see the effects of the other man’s trip in his world. These aren’t just the results of Kimblee’s actions they’re also the effects the twilight zone._


	8. The Truth Revealed

_Narsus wasn’t the only one who noticed the pattern. A masked man named Hilmes noticed the pattern and had his spies investigate the deaths. Through them he learned of another gruesome death no one knew of except for the queen, her maids and a man known as Kimblee._

 

_Hilmes sent a letter to Kimblee inviting him to his home in between the Kingdom Pars and Lusitania.The outlander accepted the invite and left after finding out what Gadevi said to Arslan and Elam on the night of King Innocentius. He wasn’t disappointed with nothing happening. He’s enjoyed his time in this world and wishes to stay and continue his days as it is._

 

* * *

 

_Kimblee was sitting at a rectangular, wooden table covered by a royal blue cloth. He was waiting for the host. In front of him was a plate of fruit and a golden cup filled with wine. He took a few sips and had a few pieces of fruit._

 

_“You’re the mysterious Kimblee.” Hilmes said as he entered the room and walked up to him._

 

_“This coming from a man wearing a mask.”_

 

_“People call me silver mask.”_

 

_“What can I do for you, Silver Mask?”_

 

_“I know of your talents and I want to see it.”_

 

_“Not a word.”_

 

_“Of course.” Kimblee clapped his hands together and touched a vase. It broke into a million little pieces._

 

_“What did Guiscard and Queen Tahamine think of your talent?”_

 

_“Where I come from we have a saying, ‘You’ve done your homework.’ Have you done some investigations?”_

 

_“I’m not confirming or denying it.” Kimblee chuckled. This guy wasn’t dull at all._

 

_“The queen was impressed. Guiscard didn’t believe me but I showed him. You should have seen the shock look on his mug.” He laughed. Kimblee should be mad at Guiscard but he couldn’t help but get excited for what’s coming next. It’s clear that the man might have been interrogated. “Now that you know of my skills, what do you want?”_

 

_“I want you to use your skills on a couple of people.”_

 

_“Who?”_

 

_“Queen Tahamine and Prince Arslan of Pars.”_

 

_“What do you plan on doing, taking over the kingdom after their death?” The silence confirmed his answer. “Since you know my name and secretes I think I have the right to know your real name and reasons for this.”_

 

_“Did you ask them why?”_

 

_“I didn’t have to, the reasons were obvious.”_

 

_“My name is Hilmes. I’m the true prince and heir to the thrown of Pars. I need them out of the way to get it back.”_

 

_“If I may have me kill the queen, have Arslan be king and be his adviser and manipulate him into doing whatever you want him to do. He’s young and easy to mold. He’ll allow you to be his adviser after hearing what you just told me. If it’s still not enough, kill him when the time is right.”_

 

* * *

 

_Arslan woke up to the sound of his mother screaming in pain and boom sound coming from her bed chamber. He got up from his bed, grabbed his sword, and ran out of the room in nothing but his pure white sleepwear.  He found the same horrifying sight of a headless corps. Blood splattered on the wall. This was similar to when he found his father dead._

 

_Arslan heard laughter coming from where she would bathe. He walked up to the laughter and found the source, which was Kimblee covered in her blood on the face and shoulder._

 

_“Kim-Kimblee?” He turned to Arslan with a smiled plastered on his face. “I guess the jig is up.”_

 

_“Why? I-”_

 

_“Nothing personal. I just love doing it.”_

 

_“How?”_

 

_“...I guess I can show you how it was done.” Kimblee clapped his hands together and touched the the blade and it exploded, breaking the sword in half. “I have a confession. I wasn’t entirely honest. Back in my world I was a soldier before I went to prison for killing a few soldiers above my rank. I don’t need to tell you how I did it.”_

 

_Arslan looked for anything else he could use to defend himself but Kimblee shoved him against the wall. “It’s been nice knowing you.” Arslan head butted Kimblee on the forehead hard enough to make him let go and back away. Arslan run out the area but couldn’t far away from the room due to being tackled to the ground by his attacker._

 

_Arslan shivered with fear, his eyes tearing up. “The queen was the one who paid me to kill the king.” He whispered in the prince’s ear, “She really hated him. I bet she was glad he’s gone.”_

 

_“King Innocentius wasn’t liked by his own brother.” Kimblee smirked, enjoying the look of fear in Arslan’s eyes. “I’m sure he’s happy being King himself.”_

 

_Before Kimblee could clap again he automatically disappeared off of Arslan and out of the room._

* * *

 

Kimblee appeared in a car with King Bradley sitting on the right side in the back, Envy in the front driving the car, and the criminal appeared next to the Führer on the left side. 

 

“Kimblee is back.” Bradley stated calmly like nothing happened.

 

“WHAT THE HELL? KIMBLEE?” Envy shouted. He almost hit another car but missed it just in time. “Where have you been and what are you wearing?”

 

“It’s a tunic. It’s what the men wore where I was at, which was a world where-“

 

“You were in a world where they’re not as advanced as we are.” Bradley finished “You must’ve had quite the advantage.”

 

“I liked the advantage of being the only one who knew alchemy. I take it you had a run in with the knight Daryun.”

 

“We did. He’s was polite and troublesome. Do I want to know why you’re covered in blood?”

 

“I got hired to kill a few people and this is the blood of one of them.”

 

“That’s not surprising.” Envy stated before chuckling. 

 

“I’m not going back to prison am I?” Kimblee asked.

 

“No. We have a job for you. Before we send you off we’ll get you some new cloths that are apart of this world.”

 

Kimblee smiled, knowing what kind of work they had in mind. “I’m glad to be back.”


End file.
